


Mommy's Cooking

by n_dp



Series: From Me to You [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, First Crush, Gen, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_dp/pseuds/n_dp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five year-old Kuroko Ayame is straightforward like her father, even in her writing (that resulted a pained Kagami Taiga).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> An unprofitable fanwork of Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Shueisha, Production I.G, and Affiliations.
> 
> Do enjoy~! (●´ω｀●)/

**Mommy’s Cooking**

By Kuroko Ayame (Sunflower Class)

* * *

Mommy’s cooking is the _worst_.

Mommy can’t make popcorn. Can't cook steak. Can't cook fried-rice.

She can’t even make toast without burning.

Everything she cooks tasted bad; sometimes are still eatable (slightly salty or slightly burnt), sometimes are completely uneatable (too salty or bitter because of burnt to the core).

But!

Mommy can make the most delicious vanilla milkshake Daddy loves.

She can make the most delicious strawberry pudding I love.

Kagami says that Mommy learns very-very-very hard to make our favorite foods. (Kagami says she needs weeks to make them right. And the first time she was successful, she was so happy she bought him a pair of limited edition shoes. They were super expensive, more expensive than the Barbie Mommy bought me last month.)

If it’s not because how hard she tries, she can’t make them. It shows how much love she has for us.

Mommy’s cooking has the most love.

I don’t mind to eat the delicious strawberry pudding every day; I will not be bored. I’m sure Daddy doesn’t mind either; vanilla milkshake is his life. Daddy says so.

I love Mommy and her strawberry pudding!

Mommy is the best! <3

 

 

ps:

Sensei, I will marry Kagami when I’m big like Mommy. Because he taught Mommy how to make Daddy’s vanilla milkshake and my strawberry pudding. I will make Mommy’s red velvet cake, the cake Kagami has been teaching me how to make for two weeks already.

**Author's Note:**

> When Satsuki and Tetsuya read the letter Ayame’s teacher gave them, Satsuki sniffles as she feels touched ("My little girl is growing up. She is so sweet, right Tetsu-kun." "I agree, Satsuki-san."), while Tetsuya jabs Kagami’s side. Kagami groans in pain.
> 
> "What the hell, Kuroko? Whatever I did wrongly?!"
> 
> Kuroko stared at him flatly before he harrumphed.
> 
> Kagami gaped like a fish at his best friend's response (he doesn’t read the letter at all!). He came just to visit the Kurokos like he usually does almost weekly. Kuroko's jab was still as strong as ever and he suspected there would be a bruise later. 
> 
> "Kagami! You came!"
> 
> A girl came down from the upper floor, running straight towards Kagami who sat at the sofa. 
> 
> " _Oof!_ You are getting bigger, Ayame-chan!"
> 
> Ayame pouted. Then going up to sit on Kagami's lap as if he were her throne. She hugged him tightly. "You didn't come here last week!"
> 
> Kagami twitched. Kuroko had just jabbed his side again. Holding up the pain, he shot Ayame's father a look, hoping Kuroko understand what he signaled ( _Whatever I did wrong to you? It's gonna be bruised!_ ). Kuroko just stared deadpanned.


End file.
